Turtles: REQUEST
by Glacio Fajro
Summary: this is mainly for the new tmnt 2 out of the shadows and and will be mostly SMUT. DONT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18
1. Requests

What you'll need

What character/characters:

Readers gender: male,female, or none

Scenario: Ie- one of the turtles is in heat

Any fetishes you want: Ie- mommy kink, biting kink

Setting: you don't have to fill it out its just if you want to

You don't need to fill out the fetishs or setting but I will need the gender, character and scenario. You pm or just put it in reviews if you want. You can also add anything else you think is important to what you want


	2. Casey X criminal reader

Panting, a (h/l) (h/c) female pressed herself up against the alleyway wall trying to blend in with the shadows the heavy bag full of cash and jewelry pressed into her shoulder, the tired smile that marked her face was unfazed by the open mouth panting that made its way out of her.

She was a criminal and she didn't care what anyone though, I mean why bother doing it when you can steal it instead. Snorting as the red and blue lights passed by her hidden spot the woman righted her self and started walking away making it farther into the alleyway shifting the bag she threw it up onto the low roofed building intending to climb up there and go back to her temporary home. But was stopped short at the pressure of hands pressing themselves into her shoulders and forcing her face into the brick wall Infront of her, a weak cry of pain left her mouth and she felt the trickle of blood leaving her lips from where they scrapped the wall Turing her face to the side she meet with the one person she felt she could hate and love more an old friend from high school stood behind her face dark his name was Casey and she hated him because he was a cop and he seemed way to happy to put her behind bars.

She smiled he may have been an old friend but that meant nothing now kicking her leg back her foot made contact with his stomach causing him to groan and let go grabbing his stomach and step back just enough for the woman to whip around and punch him in the jaw knocking him over but she kept on him sitting down on his stomach the woman grabbed his hands and pinned them above him and laughed "not so tough now are we" Casey growled and spit at her, the woman shock her head "wrong answer" lifted one hand and punched him in the face not stopping until she felt blood on her hand. Leaning back the woman admired the bloody mess before her licking her lips and purring softly in her through she leaned down more and let her lips trace Casey neck "just lick old times huh Jones?" She giggled and gripped his hips with her thighs "how about we go just once more? For old times sake" peering down at him from behind (h/s) (h/c) locks

she let her hands drift downs towards him pants gripping his hips for a moment before she pulled his pants down fulling a short cry leaving her lips when the man flipped them over forcing onto her hands and knees under him panting when his lips and teeth dug into her neck not even trying to stop him and one hands groped her (b/s) chest and the over crept into the black tights she wore.

brushing against her softly she arching her body into him she growled "that all you got" groaning in satisfaction when her bite more into her neck and roughly pulled down her pants grinding his hard member into her leaving her panting he forced her upper chest farther down towards the ground. She rocked her hips back towards him as he ground himself further into her.

making him chuckle as he lined himself up and pushed into her. A deep groan of pure sexual joy left the female as she rested her upper body on the cold ground of the alleyway the dazed look in her eyes and bright blush on her face feeling how she felt at the moment. A sharp gasp left her again as Casey started to thrust softly at first but his trusts kept getting quicker as he was egged on by the soft pleas or "yes", "oh god" and the occasional "more, more please more" growling at the soft but fast pace the female flipped her self around pushed Casey back and studded him seating her self on her dick as she attached her teethe I his neck sucking and nibbling on him trying to make the darkest hicky she could, once she was sure it would stay for a lest three weeks she let go with a pop and watched him face as she panted softly the quick harsh pace in which she was ridding him sending bolts of pleasure through her body cases hands on her hips twitched as she he tried to stop himself from gripping her to hard wasn't he going after her for something he couldn't quite remember at the moment but even that though left him and she nipped at his ear lobe.

"why are you holding me back it never stopped you before" she whispered then laughed softly him his ear a soft moan joining "taking me like the animal you used to be" laughing happily as the male stood up and pushed her into the brick wall behind them trusting into her with a pace that was sure to leave bruises on her body that wouldn't be the only part though dark purple bruises were already on her hips from his hands and the bite marks on her neck wouldn't be to kind ether. But her mind so turned to the man Infront of her who seemed to be loosing him self trusting at odd moment with no real rhythm in mind.

happy to watch him go over the edge the female leaned back more only to gasp and throw her head back crying loudly as Casey thrust into a spot that made her see stars. Casey who didn't want to come by himself continued to thrust into that spot groaning happily as the female tighten further into him, Crying in pure joy as organism rocking across her body thrusting once or twice more before Casey himself came into the female.

he held tightly ontogeny as pumped himself into her shuddering and peppering her neck and shoulder with kissed but stopped when the cold had started to get to him thought and he glanced around finding both their pants and her shirt which had come off in the frantic fucking pulling out of her he pulled her over the the clothing and helped her put her's. As Casey finished placing his on arms wound themselves around his front and rested on his chest Casey turned his head and softly kissed the female next to him, she hummed in enjoyment "this is fun but your still a cop and I'm still a thief so see you later" she pulled back a hand and punched him gut and kicked him the back of the leg causing him to fall over before hauling herself up onto a building "but I wouldn't mind doing this more often Jones!" She cried as she ran off the bag once again slung over her back.

Casey groaned and rolled over as he stood he found she had stuffed her bra covered in a pink lace over the black (b/s) cup into his shirt, Casey shock his head she got away but and his boss would be angry but to hell with her he got to fuck a hot chick who he couldn't deny any coo would fuck had they gotten the chance. Smile isn't once more Casey folded the bra and placed it safely into a inner pocket of his jacket.

(H/c) - hair colour

(h/l) - hair length

(h/s) - hair style ie curly, straight

(b/s) - breast size


End file.
